


On Our Journey to Forever

by Pokemouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i dont know how to tag shit, i was emotional, idk its just cuteee, just a warning, this was written at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemouis/pseuds/Pokemouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was a shy guy. His mum just wanted him to make a friend, so he decided to ask for a picture with a stranger and pretend they were friends. Harry was the lucky stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Our Journey to Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



All those years ago they were two boys, two boys who were not sure of where the future would lead them, but eventually they found themselves and each other. If you told them what their future looks like, they'd both laugh at you. One of them would say “That's what I dream of.” and the other would mutter “That'll never be me.”

 

Louis was lost. Definitely lost. He looked around and saw the student body walking around the campus like it was so simple, and it frustrated Louis to no end. He almost slapped himself, to be honest. A gap year made him wiser, yet people a year younger than him walked around the campus so easily. _'Focus, Louis.'_ All he needed was to find someone with a nice face and that sounded friendly enough to help him out. His blue eyes roamed the torrent of people rushing to get their coffees before their classes started and the couples walking hand in hand, who made him scrunch his nose in distaste. Bitter Louis who people always leave and never stay for long enough with.

The truth was that his mum had been pestering him for _weeks_ and seriously, there's only a number of texts and calls a guy can take before a breakdown. Or desperate measures. Jay sent her son to college because “It was something you have to get done”, but she also wanted him to make friends. Because Louis was a loner. He bit his lip, anxiety taking over his actions as he desperately looked around for someone. _'It's just a freaking photo, grab a freshman and just ask for a damn photo, pretend you're a photography major or_ something _'._

Louis was about to take three deep breaths and ask a blonde guy that was eating a sandwich, _'He has a friendly face!',_ when he felt a hesitant tap on his shoulder. He shrieked quietly and paled, turning around. Before him was a beautiful boy. An _extremely_ beautiful boy. A boy who had curly, chocolate brown hair, full reddish-pink lips, astounding green eyes, who was (not excessively) skinny and really tall. Louis realised he was blatantly staring at the boy and flushed, diverting his eyes to the ground.

He heard the boy clear his throat and grabbed the strap of his bag, hesitantly looking up to see the boy smiling down at him, his green eyes shining warmly. “Do you need any help?” the boy asked, and if Louis' knees almost gave in because his voice was so _deep_ and _warm_ , then it's his little secret. Louis shook his head slowly before realising that this was his best shot. This boy had a nice glint on his eyes, his smile was friendly and he was good looking, which was a plus.

“Actually,” Louis cleared his throat “yeah, you could help me, maybe...” he mumbled. The boy grinned widely and _'jesus, was that a_ dimple _?'_ Louis barely had time to make the little wheels inside his brain move again when Harry talked again “Sure thing, mate. What do you need help with?” Louis bit his lip, pondering on how to express himself to the tall boy without making a complete ass out of himself “Look, this will sound like, really weird, but... can I take a picture with you?” the owner of the green eyes looked at Louis curiously, making Louis start to panic.

“I'm a photography major.” Louis quickly excused himself with the first thing that came to his mind. “Really? I'm in photography myself and I haven't seen you in class.” the boy raised an eyebrow and Louis seriously wished he had a shovel to open a hole in the ground and hide there until these beautiful green eyes couldn't see him anymore. “Okay, no I'm not.” he admitted, causing the boy to chuckle. “Bloody hell. Let's do this right. I'm Louis, I'm in theatre and I'm a loser with no friends whose mum has been pestering about getting a friend.” he extended his hand for the boy to shake.

The taller boy barked out a laugh before biting his lip to compose himself. “I'm Harry, photography major, since some of us don't actually lie to unsuspecting strangers, and it's nice to meet you, Louis.” he gripped Louis' hand with a strong one and shook it gently. Louis liked the way his name sounded in Harry's voice and the way the taller boy's lips moved to form his name. He really did. “Yeah, sorry.” he mumbled, a blush settling on his cheeks “Anyway, can I take the photo? It's just that my mum won't shut up about it and if I send her a pic of me with someone she finally will?” he asked hopefully. Harry looked at him, amusement clear in his eyes “Sure.” he declared nonchalantly.

Louis took his phone out of his pocket and gestured for Harry to come closer and held his phone at a distance, pulling up the camera app. “Ready?” he looked at the boy at his side. Harry smiled and leaned down so that he was approximately Louis' height and nodded curtly, his temple so close that it was touching Louis'. He smiled brightly, his dimple showing and Louis followed his lead, taking the picture quickly.

He stepped away from Harry, deciding to run away as fast as possible in order to not embarrass himself any further. “Right, thank you, Harry. Bye.” Louis smiled and prepared himself to walk away, turning around, only to be stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist, keeping him on place. His heartbeat quickened as he turned to look at the green eyed boy, who had a confused and slightly hurt shadow in his eyes, which was covered up with a flash of amusement “You think you can get rid of me that easily?” he chuckled, gesturing for Louis to pass him his phone and Louis isn't sure why he did it, but he handed his phone over to Harry. It was probably those goddamn dimples.

The boy quickly typed something into the device before staring at it for a while and finally handing it back to Louis with a wink, turning around and walking away. Louis shrugged it off and walked away himself, sending the picture to his mum with a small text, which consisted of _'This is my friend Harry, I hope you're happy now. I love you, say hi to the girls xx'._ His mum was pleasantly surprised by the picture and told Louis how proud she was of him because he finally came out of his shell (cue chuckles from both parties due to the wording used) and that the girls missed him too.

It wasn't until later when he was procrastinating on youtube watching silly videos of cats and what were considered the best Vines and his phone vibrated on his pocket that he found out what Harry had done. The name _Harry Styles_ lit up the screen and he scrambled with his phone to unlock it, trying to _breathe_. He opened the text and bit his lip, not knowing if he should be laughing or just really annoyed _'Told you that it's not easy to get rid of me. Call me if you ever need someone to be in a picture with again ;) x --Harry-who-saved-you-from-your-mum's-wrath.'_

It had progressed from that point on, none of them really sure of how it happened, just knowing that it did. At first Louis' answers weren't more than a few words long, and it took him a week and their first ' _friend_ date', as Louis decided to call it, emphasis on friend, to start ending the texts with a little _x_. It took him three weeks to finally lose it and admit he was gay, because ' _god damn Harry and his lack of gender specific pronouns'_ and find out that Harry was one of those people who don't ' _give two shits about labels and loves someone for who they are, and that's it.'_

It took them another month to finally _'get their heads out of their fucking arses',_ as Niall, a friend of Harry's who eventually became a mutual friend due to his charismatic personality and no-fucks-given attitude, had so sweetly and poetically worded, and get together. Their first kiss was sweet and short, but Louis felt the sparks and the butterflies and all the things you feel when it's right, and it was _perfect_. It was on the 17 th of January and Louis swore to never forget that date. He sent a picture of him and Harry cuddling on the couch to his mum the next week with a simple _'The boyfriends are happy :D xxx'_ and his mum had been ecstatic and to be honest, so had he.

Two weeks into their relationship Louis found out about Harry's cuts. Louis was scared at first, thought that it was his fault and started crying and it was all a big blurry, teary eyed mess. Harry held him close and promised the cuts were old, and that Louis wasn't making them show up, he was making them _fade away_. And after he calmed down he and Harry had their first time together and it was all Louis could've ever wished for, better than any of the other times he'd done it because it's better with real feelings. He could easily tell by Harry's caring touches and slow movements, pushing Louis' fringe out of his blue eyes as he rocked into the taller boy, their lips always touching even if the kisses themselves were chaste, that his boyfriend really, truly cared about him.

Louis and Harry made a tradition of taking pictures of their important moments and sending them to Louis' mum. And by important moments let it be noted that they sent pictures of the stuffed bear Harry won Louis at a carnival, their goldfish Sandy at Louis' room and random flowers Harry had brought him back from god knows where, meaning no really important moments, but moments that mattered more to them than they could ever think to begin to explain. One night at his small flat, while Harry was sound asleep thanks to his full day at classes, Louis was smiling softly scrolling through their random pictures until he saw a picture of them kissing at the lake situated a few minutes off the city where they had a picnic dinner at, and his smile widened. He attached it to a text to his mum, biting his lip, feeling warm with Harry's arm arm around his waist and he _knew_. He smiled and typed a small text before turning around and pecking Harry's lips in his sleep. Back at his childhood house Jay let a few tears of happiness fall when her son's text lit up her phone's screen with a _'Mum, I'm in love... :) xxxxxxx.'_

They had trouble, with Harry's cutting and Louis' slight anxiety. It didn't help that Harry was to all effects gender neutral and Louis was absolutely _terrified_ that Harry would find someone prettier, skinnier and someone who would help his scars fade away easier and leave him all alone again. Because Harry was beautiful, and he was so nice, and he fell a bit in love with everyone he met, and people fell in love with him in return, because that's just the type of person Harry Styles is, and Harry is so generally wanted, and Louis' not dumb; he _knows_ people are waiting for Harry to break up with him so they can give a chance, and some don't even wait for their relationship to be done and throw themselves at Harry right in front of Louis, like he's not even there.

Louis knows Harry would never cheat on him, ever. Louis knows and he's seen Harry gently let down every single person who tried to get with him, always hearing the same words ' _I have a boyfriend, I'm sorry, I really like him.'_ , but it's still hard, and it still hurts to see all those beautiful people trying to get in your boyfriend's pants without you being able to do anything to stop it. It took him another four months and a particularly difficult day (with three good-enough-to-be-Britain's-next-top-model girls practically shoving their boobs in Harry's face despite his desperate attempts to politely push them away) for Louis to break down. “It's really hard, Harry.” he finally complained, feeling embarrassingly close to tears as he spoke, pacing around his room, fidgeting with his hands and avoiding Harry's green eyes.

“You're the golden boy that everyone wants. And it hurts, I _know_ it's not your fault, but it hurts when all those girls and boys are practically sitting on your lap or shoving their boobs in your face, especially when I'm right by your side _holding your hand_. And sometimes I feel like I'm holding you down, that you could have anyone you wanted if I wasn't in the way, but I just _can't_ let go. Not now that I have you, that I feel so strongly for you. I can't give up on you now that I _love_ you.” he never even realised what he had said until Harry strolled up to him and held him really close, whispering a string of words into Louis' ear, always the same three words over and over again, a promise of never leaving hidden deep in his voice, but clear enough for Louis to ear and make the tears finally fall from his blue eyes. Except three little words transformed them from sad, depressing and frustrated tears into relieved, hopeful and happy ones.

When their first anniversary came up Harry gave Louis a simple black ring for him to wear. “It's my way to show you that I'll never leave.” he explained, “We're not ready for something as big as the M word, but I know I only want to spend time like that with you, and this is my way of making sure you remember it.” If Louis started crying like never before, and Harry took them into his room, laying Louis down on his bed to kiss every inch of his tan skin and gently rock into him, mindful that it was Louis' first time bottoming, until they were both coming apart tangled in the sheets, then it was their secret.

The days, months and years passed quickly if you looked at them in the right angle. Soon they found themselves celebrating five years of love and happiness as long as four years of Harry not cutting. Louis took Harry out to a picnic and Harry can swear his heart couldn't beat any faster than it did when he saw his soul mate get down on one knee and ask for his heart forever. “I was already forever yours, silly.” he whispered before pulling Louis into a passionate kiss and allowing his _fiancé_ , and he's absolutely sure he'd never get over the fact that he got to call Louis that,to slide the white gold band on his finger through lots of tears happy tears from both of them; tears that were still visible in the picture they sent to both of their mums in the next morning, after a long night of exchanging kisses, cuddles and loving words, as well as a promise to be pure until their marriage night, both wanting it to be special.

 

 

A year later Louis found himself fidgeting with his braces (they were his _thing_ ) for the umpteenth time since that morning, completely oblivious to the fact that Harry was fidgeting with his bow-tie (that was Harry's _thing_ ) only a few rooms apart. His mum entered the room with watery eyes and hugged him tightly, fixing his tiffany blue braces and helping him dress his black suit jacket. A few rooms apart Harry's mum helped him straighten his black blazer, check his black skin tight jeans for any dirty spots and fix his tiffany blue bow-tie.

Both men were led by their mums to the entrance of the small chapel and both of them found themselves breathless as they shamelessly checked each other out. When Louis' blue eyes met Harry's green ones, the true meaning of this moment hit him like a truck. He grinned brightly and extended his hand like he did the first time they met. This was like their first time seeing each other all over again, except this time Harry wasn't a nameless boy and Louis wasn't a shy guy with no friends who just wanted a picture. This time they were Louis' Harry and Harry's Louis. This time they didn't shake hands. This time they laced their fingers together like they had done many, many times before during the years.

This was like their first proper date all over again, except this time they didn't walk to a cinema like they did all those years ago. This time Harry didn't drag a shy, flustered Louis behind him. This time they both walked at the same pace. This time they didn't start their relationship, this time they started their journey to forever.

 

It was the 17th of January and Louis never forgot that date, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is nice! (:


End file.
